<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna put a magic bullet in my bed by Rats_As_Models</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599081">I wanna put a magic bullet in my bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models'>Rats_As_Models</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 scene, Creeper Hybrid Awesamdude, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Good people :), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Awesamdude, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Inner Dialogue, Kinda, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild?? Self Harm?? I think digging your nails into your skull counts??, Not alot of angst? Woo, Panic, Panic Attacks, Quackity - Freeform, Somewhat, Swearing, Tubbo - Freeform, and fundy, are there for like, but little hurt, hurt comfort, mentions of nasuea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He gripped his skull, fingers weaving between his hair and digging into his scalp. He pushed himself farther against the walls of the panic room, barely-smoothed obsidian scratching against his back.</p>
<p>Blood welled from where his nails (claws, claws, claws-) dug into his hair, ripping open small holes in the flesh. His breathing was ragged, chest rising and falling unevenly, too quick to be healthy. "I didn't do it- but you must have- but I didn't! Who else could have done it?!"</p>
<p>A ghostly green form leaned against one wall, white mask glinting, watching the boy. </p>
<p>"Why can't I remember?!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Awesamdude &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, No Romantic Relationship(s), ONLY GEN HERE YA HORNY F-, Ranboo &amp; Luke | Punz (Video Blogging RPF), kidding kidding, okok real tags now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read, beet's c!punz fic recs, no-rpf dsmp collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna put a magic bullet in my bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>RANBOO'S CHARACTER NNOIR#O I NEEDED THIS I NEEDED THIS I RIPPED OUT MY OWN HEART HWNKJNWJ </p>
<p>ANYWAYS- Title from 'Lukewarm' By Penelope Scott! <br/>Warnings! Mentions of Self harm, I believe? He digs his nails into his scalp to cause bleeding for like, 3 seconds<br/>Mentions of nausea! Mentions of blood! Occasional swearing! Panic-attacks? Kinda? Its more like his head is fighting with itself while he is panicking<br/>I believe thats it! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He gripped his skull, fingers weaving between his hair and digging into his scalp. He pushed himself farther against the walls of the panic room, barely-smoothed obsidian scratching against his back.<br/><br/></em>
  <em>Blood welled from where his nails- <strong>claws claws claws- </strong>dug into his hair, ripping open small holes in the flesh. His breathing was ragged, chest rising and falling unevenly, too quick to be healthy. "I didn't do it- but you must have- but I didn't! Who else could have done it?!"<br/><br/></em>
  <em>A ghostly green form leaned against one wall, white mask glinting, watching the boy. <br/><br/></em>
  <em>"Why can't I remember?!"<br/></em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ranboo practically sprinted down the wooden paths of L'manberg, blinking back tears. His head pounded with empty space, the void in his mind making him sick to his stomach, bile threatening to rise in his throat. The hybrid pushed it down, veering off the path and bounding over the grass and dirt, his heels practically leaving a dust cloud. He panted shallowly, breaths too short and too shallow to properly help. <br/><br/>He stumbled occasionally, once tripping into water. The shock was so bad he shrieked, body glitching out and teleporting back onto the bank. Getting back onto his feet, he continued sprinting. His mind kept replaying the events of earlier, one damned thing he couldn't forget.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Goddammit, Ranboo! Can't you do ONE thing without forgetting?!" Tubbo yelled, slamming his hand down on the conference table. Quackity snorted, the man's wings flaring. "Tubbo, did you really expect RANBOO of all people to do it?" Ranboo flinched back, eyes wide. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget, I-"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You never mean to." Fundy snarled from his chair, ears pinned back. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>The enderman hybrid looked at all three furious men, panic rising in his throat.</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>Unfair,</strong> a part of his mind cried, <strong>Unjust, Didn't mean to, get revenge, unfair, stand up, stand up stand up defend defend-</strong> Quackity growled, looking over to the teen. Ranboo straightened himself a bit, swallowing his anxiety.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>"No, I didn't mean to forget. And I accept that I did, and there's no changing that. But you all want to persecute me for something I can't control." He forced his voice to become level, no matter how much he wanted to scream at them. <strong>run run get far get safe not safe threat threat run-</strong></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>"Yeah, but now shits piling up because you forgot, Ranboo. Why can't you just remind yourself of these things, or just stop forgetting?" Fundy spoke out, tone questioning and sharp. Something in the hybrids chest unraveled as the fox hybrid stared him in the eyes. Ranboo's hands shook from clenching into fists, and he felt a growl rise in his throat.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>"I- I can't just not forget, Fundy. It's not that easy."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Nothings that easy with you." The man snapped, tail flicking. He wouldn't break eye contact, and that only aggravated the enderman hybrid further, anger and fear coiling in his chest.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He snapped. The pressure had gotten to the poor boy. <strong>Scream, scream, attack attack attack unfair get revenge attack attack run run attack scream hide panic PANIC-<br/><br/></strong>He teleported, leaving behind fizzling red and green ender particles. One slender hand curled around Fundy's throat, the other curling into a fist and descending onto his face. His jaw opened, the hinges creaking inside his skull from the strain. A hideous, ear-wrenching sound escaped his throat. One that could strike fear into the hearts of nearly anyone.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em><strong>The cry of an enderman. The cry of our people. Of your people! I'm- our people, our. We are the same. But I'm not-<br/><br/></strong>Fundy cried out in pain, claws scratching at Ranboo's face, leaving gashes that dripped purple-tinted blood. He snarled, throat throbbing as another screech ripped out of him. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Hands grabbed at him, ripping him away from the man he had been so close to biting to pieces. People screamed at him. His head throbbed.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>He came to his senses soon enough, with Quackity holding onto his arms. He turned his head to look at the hybrid, flinching as the man glared at him coldly.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"H-hello, Quackity. Mind- mind telling me what's going on?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"What's going on?! You just attacked Fundy. That's what's fucking going on."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>His eyes widened in shock. "I did?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"YES! You attacked him for no good reason! You fucking- You screamed at him, Ranboo. Not- Not any normal scream. That fucky enderman one."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ranboo's throat tightened in fear. "I- I what?" <b>I screamed- I attacked him?! No, No I couldn't have- But you did. Maybe you did. Where's Fundy now? Maybe somewhere else! I didn't- I wouldn't do that! But you would. You did.</b><br/><br/>The winged hybrid sighed, letting go of him. "Just fuck off. You're being a bother. A distraction we don't need."<br/>He glitched, teleporting out of the conference room. He started to sprint along the paths, blood and tears running down his face.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He had focused too much on the memory. <br/><br/>Ranboo choked on his own breath, gasping as he fell to his knees. Tears ran down his face, falling onto the grass. His fingers curled into the grass and pulled, yanking out clumps of dirt. He leaned forward to put his head on the dew covered grass. <br/><br/>"I didn't- I did, I remember, But why- why would I do that-" He sobbed, bringing his dirty hands to his head. <br/><strong>why can't i remember why can't i remember stop stop stop help help help i have to remember why can't i remember- You're useless, can't remember, useless useless useless burden burden burden bother you're a bother stop stop stop <em>STOP-</em></strong><br/><br/>"Ranboo? Ranboo, buddy, you ok?" <br/><br/>He startled, scrambling into a sitting position, trembling. Standing<em> right there </em>was Awesam, the creeper hybrid looking at him with worry. He choked back a sob, his throat closing. "I- Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't- I don't, don't know-"<br/>"Do you not remember?"<br/><br/>He shook his head, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. "I remember- remember too much, Sam, I can't- It hurts, hurts, hurts my head, sam-" Careful, caring arms wrapped around him. "This ok?" He nodded, heaving. His stomach churned, threatening to spill its contents. Sam rubbed circles into his back with a hand, murmuring soft, reassuring words. <br/><br/>He leaned into the creeper hybrid, the man hissing softly. He sobbed silently, trying to calm his breathing, trying to regain some semblance of sanity. The teenager whined, mumbling into the mans shirt. <strong>safe safe safe safe safe home home home pack pack safe home stay stay-<br/><br/></strong>Footsteps sounded behind them. He flinched, hiding his face in Sam's chest. Sam pulled him closer, clicking his jaw at the intruder. <br/>"Careful. He's hurt."<br/>"Where? Who hurt him? I'll fuckin-"<br/><br/>"Scratches on the face, nothing serious. Physically."<br/>"Wh- the fuck does that mean?"<br/>Ranboo finally recognized the new voice. Punz.<br/><br/><strong>Pack pack pack safe safe safe safe home go help safe stay home please please help home help comfort safe<em><br/></em></strong><br/>He pushed away from Sam, making sure to be gentle. He could see small bits of dried purple blood mixed with the tears on the hybrids clothing. He turned and tackled Punz, the man yelping in surprise. The enderman hybrid buried his face into the mans neck, making a small squeaking type noise. Punz chuckled, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.<br/><br/>"Hey Ranboob. What's on your chest?" He groaned at the joke, pushing away from him. Punz and Sam bust into laughter. He sighed, sitting on the ground beside Sam. Punz sat down as well, before laying down across both of their laps. Sam hissed, and Ranboo squeaked. Punz laughed. "You hybrids make weird noises."<br/>"Says the man who screams like a dying horse."<br/>"Wh- Hey!"<br/><br/>Sam looked at Ranboo, his happy look melting into concern. "Say... you wanna tell us what happened, buddy?" He grimaced, hands burying themselves into Punz's hair. The man gave a content sigh. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We're here for you."<br/>The hybrid played with his hair, watching his fingers disappear underneath the blonde locks. <br/><br/>"No, no. I'll tell you. I should tell you, in case I forget. Again." The other two nodded. Punz kept his eyes closed, and Sam watched him. <br/><br/>He recounted the story, managing to keep himself calm. In the middle of it, Awesam had started to treat his face, making sure to be gentle.<br/><br/>At the end of it, the two were scowling. <br/>"Those assholes!" Punz growled, motioning with his hands. Sam hissed loudly. <br/>Ranboo sighed. "I'm sorry-" <br/><br/>"No, Ranboo, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." The creeper hybrid said, his tone low and soothing. Punz nodded, his hair sliding around Ranboo's fingers. "Yeah. It was those guys who were wrong. You couldn't control it."<br/>He gave a small nod, the heavy emotions in his mind starting to clear.<br/>"Y-yeah."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>The figure adjusted its mask. "You blew it up, Ranboo."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"N-no, I didn't, I couldn't have, I-"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You blew it up."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"What is it?"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>He took a deep, shaky breath, blinking blood from his eyes.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"...i blew it up..."<br/>"Yes, yes you did. Good boy, Ranboo."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IF I HAD TO SUFFER SO DO YOU /j</p>
<p>Take care of yourselves! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>